Boardwalk Nights
by tellingmelies
Summary: My one shot written for mskathy's Haiti compilation. A summer full of firsts: first real kiss, first times, and first loves.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was my one shot that I wrote for mskathy's Haiti project. I want to give a huge thanks to all who participated, whether you donated money or a story, or even if you retweeted the news. This fandom never ceases to amaze me. Special thanks to Bliltxgirl and phoenixhunter47 who beta'd this for me last minute, because I literally finished it at 2am the day it was due! **

**I had a lot of fun writing something completely different from NPLH and I hope that you all enjoy it because I loved writing it. **

**********

**Boardwalk Nights **

The sun beat down on my back as I stepped out onto the dock of the harbor. There was a slight breeze kicking off the ocean, causing my summer dress to flutter around my thighs. A flock of seagulls flew overhead and I stifled a laugh as my mother quickly ducked down, gripping the edges of her over-sized hat. I was pretty sure she would never forget what happened last time we were here. I smiled at the memory. It had been exactly a year to the day since I had first set foot in this place. Rose had come with us that year, not wanting to go to France again with her own parents. She said the fact that my parents were sailing our yacht up the coast seemed deliciously retro, and besides, she could work on her tan. I was about to turn seventeen then, and it was the summer before my senior year.

_"Let's go find us some guys!" Rose exclaimed as she hopped onto the dock, adjusting her sunglasses._

I scurried after her, quickly throwing my hair up into a ponytail. I glanced back at the yacht that had brought us here. Here, being Santa Cruz, California, was where my family had decided to vacation this summer. I was quite surprised that my mother had agreed, normally we went somewhere more...exotic. Last summer was spent at our lake house in the Hamptons, last Christmas we were in St. Tropez...so to be here was, well, you could say a shock.

"Rose, we just got here," I laughed, skipping up next to her.

"Your point?" she asked, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulders before linking her arm with mine.

We laughed as we made our way to the black town car that was waiting for us. Before I climbed in, I turned back to my parents and gave a little wave. I heard my father shout, _"__Be safe", as I shut the door. Excitement soared through my body as the car made it's way downtown, heading right to the Santa Cruz Beach Boardwalk._

Now here I was, climbing into yet another town car and heading back to that same Boardwalk. This time it was a different kind of excitement that ran through me. My eyes scanned the scenery and I was surprised that I remembered everything perfectly. We passed Betty's Burgers where Rose threw her strawberry milkshake on a group of kids who wouldn't stop staring at her breasts, nevermind that she was only wearing a bikini top. I laughed out loud and received an amused look from the driver. I sunk down in the seat, pulling my sunglasses over my eyes, and went back to staring outthe window, remembering what turned out to be the summer I would never forget.

_"We're getting you laid."_

"Rose!" I hissed, frantically glancing over the seat to the driver.

"What?" she asked nonchalantly. "You're going to be the only senior at the Academy who's still a virgin."

I smacked her arm as we both began giggling. In the distance I could see the colorful outlines of the attractions that lined the beach.

I gave a polite 'thank you' to the driver as I climbed out of the car. My parents stayed in the car, as they were going to head down to Monterey, and for that I was thankful. I didn't want to have to explain to them what I was doing here. I stood on the sidewalk, waving, as I watched the car disappear around the bend. I turned around then and found myself staring at the giant underwater mural that covered the facing of Neptune's Kingdom, the arcade. Images of mini-golf flashed before my eyes, but I pushed them aside. Those weren't the images I wanted to see right now.

_Green eyes._

My heart began to beat faster as I turned to the left and walked down the sidewalk, until I came to a break in the buildings.

_Messy bronze hair._

My feet quickened their pace as I walked through the archway and found myself on the promenade of the Boardwalk. Right in front of me was the giant Pirate Ship swing that signaled the start of the rides. My hand began to tingle as I remembered the feel of his hand holding onto mine. I turned to my left and began to walk down the aisle of rides and games. I passed the Big Shot, the Bumper cars, the Haunted Mansion...all of which held memories of their own. I finally came to a stop in front of the Giant Dipper, the rollercoaster that this place was known for. But it wasn't this old rollercoaster that I wanted to see, it was the ride next to it, the Fireball. It was where I saw _him_ for the first time.

_"Come on, Bella. Don't be such a sissy. It's just a ride."_

_I stood next to Rose staring up at the giant monstrosity before me. We had just finished our fifth run of the Giant Dipper and Rose wanted to move on...onto what looked like a giant swing of death. Rose grabbed my hand and pulled me into the line. I let out a sigh of relief as the iron gate shut in front of us, signaling that the ride was full for this turn. I needed a moment to prepare myself for this. _

_Rose sat up on the metal railing, stretching her legs across to the other divider. I tried to pay attention to her talking, but my eyes were set on the ride. Now that everybody was sitting down, the oversized circular ring had started to move. It began to rock back and forth, like a giant pendulum, slowly building height.____That didn't seem too bad. I smiled at Rose and that was when the screaming started. My head whipped back to the ride and I felt my heart drop to my feet. The ring of seats was now swinging so high that it could almost be considered inverted. Not only that, but once the swing reached its peak, it paused and the entire seating area spun completely around. Oh hell no! _

_  
"There's nothing to be afraid of," a velvety voice chuckled next to me. "It's actually quite exhilarating."_

_I turned toward the voice and found myself staring into the most piercing green eyes I had ever seen. I blinked rapidly and his face came into focus. He was beautiful, there was no other way to describe it. He smiled then, a crooked smile, and I felt my knees growing weak under me._

"Would I lie to you?" he asked, with a twinkle in his eye.

Rose leaned over my shoulder, "Probably. You work here, you're paid to say shit like that."

He laughed and it was music to my ears. I watched as he lifted his arm and ran his fingers through his hair, causing it to stand up in all directions.

_"That is true," he chuckled and then leaned forward. "But just between us, they don't pay me enough to lie." He winked at me and my heart fluttered. He pulled back and pushed some button on a scary looking contraption__and the ride began to slow. He turned back towards us. "I'm Edward," he said, looking directly at me._

_I opened my mouth to respond but Rose beat me to it. "We can read." She gestured to his name tag on his blue polo shirt._

_He grinned, sheepishly as I smacked her on the arm. "Rose!" _

_Her eyes bugged out of her head and she mouthed, "What?" as she rubbed her arm._

_I felt more than saw Edward lean towards me, "Well now I know her name, but what about yours?"_

"Bella," I answered in no more than a whisper.

He flashed me that crooked grin before turning back to the ride that had now come to a complete stop. He walked away, busying himself with making sure everyone got off safely, before coming back to us. He opened the gate and checked our wrist bands, winking at me as I passed. Rose pulled us to some empty seats and climbed on, our feet dangling below us. I reached above me and pulled down the restraint until I heard it click, and then I pulled it down a few more inches - just in case. I watched as other people situated themselves and I began to feel uneasy. Trying to calm myself, I closed my eyes and pictured myself on the yacht deck with a book.

_"Open your eyes, Bella. Trust me." _

My eyes slowly opened as the memory washed over me. The weird thing was, even though I had just met him, I did trust him. And I kept my eyes open the whole time, even though it scared me half to death. I stood before the Fireball, it was empty, no riders...and no employees. For the first time since I arrived I really looked around. Except for a few people, the place was deserted. I glanced down at my watch; 9:07am. I sighed. The Boardwalk didn't open until ten. I didn't want to stand in front of the ride like some impatient teenager, but I also didn't really know where to go. Reluctantly, I began walking back the way I came, my mind drifting to Edward as it so often did. After Rose and I left the ride that day, we didn't see Edward again until two days later when we all went back for the Friday night concert. Santana was playing that night, and all my father could talk about was how he saw them play when he was my age.

I stopped in front of the empty stage that stood alone in the sand. I could pinpoint exactly where I had been standing when I felt that soft touch on my arm.

_I spun around, tangling my feet in the blanket that Rose and I were standing on. My arms flew out, looking for anything to steady me. I gasped when I looked up and realized it was Edward's shoulders that I had grasped onto. His face broke out into a grin._

"I was hoping I'd see you again," he said.

Edward stayed with us throughout the concert, chatting between songs, and I couldn't deny that my attention was more on him than on the stage. I brought my hand to my chest, closing it against my shirt. I could remember the current that ran through my body when his hand brushed up against mine and the stomach full of butterflies when he asked for my cell number at the end of the show. Grinning to myself, I continued down the Boardwalk, glancing into the shops as I passed. Before I knew it, I was leaving the Boardwalk and walking down Beach Street towards the Santa Cruz Wharf.

I remembered thinking that he wouldn't call and then my surprise when he actually did. I remembered how easy it was to talk to him, but then how nervous I was when he asked me to have dinner with him. My sandals echoed on the wooden planks of the Wharf as I walked, remembering Edward picking me up that night and realizing that I wasn't joking when I said I was staying on a yacht.

_"But a yacht?" he asked for the sixth time that evening as we drove down Beach Street in his car. The windows were down, letting the nice ocean breeze filter in._

I giggled, "Yes, Edward, we're staying on a yacht. I don't get what you can't comprehend about that."

He looked over at me as he stopped the car, reaching out to retrieve a ticket from the machine, allowing us to continue onto the wharf. "It's not that, it's just...I don't know. Most people stay in hotels when they visit."

I laughed with him before explaining, "Oh believe me, my mother wanted to. But Charlie, my dad, went on about how much he spent on the yacht and how there was enough room for all of us and it was better than a five star hotel...yada, yada, yada."

"And is it?" Edward asked inquisitively as he maneuvered his car into an empty spot.

"I actually prefer it. It's more relaxing and familiar. With all the traveling we do, it's nice to stay somewhere where you feel like it's a part of you."

He reached over and squeezed my hand before getting out of the car. He moved so quickly that I had just removed my seat belt when the passenger door opened and Edward's hand came into view. I smiled up at him as he helped me out, shutting the door behind me. He didn't release my hand as we walked up to the restaurant. I was headed to the dorr when Edward pulled my arm slightly.

"This way."

Confused, I followed him around the back of the restaurant to the base of a staircase with a chain across and a sign that said, _**Employees Only**__. Paying no regard to the sign, Edward stepped over the chain._

"What are you doing?" I whispered, terrified at getting caught.

"Bella, come on. Trust me."

His eyes pleaded with me and I felt myself cave. Edward gently lifted me over the chain and we walked up the stairs, hand in hand. I gasped when we reached the top. I was guessing the upstairs part of the restaurant was some sort of bar area and we were on the balcony that wrapped around the outside. Set at the curve was a table for two. Edward smirked at me as he led me over.

"Edward, how -"

He held up a hand, "Now before you go complimenting me, I need to come clean." My heart froze, scared of what he was going to say. "During the summer, it's extremely difficult to get seating here, even with fair notice. This table up here is normally reserved for employees, as the sign said. But for tonight, I pulled a few strings. I hope that's okay."

I was a little confused. Employee table. How would we get served here? "What -"

"Edward, you're here," a male's voice sounded from behind me.

I turned in my seat to see a tall blond boy coming out a side door to the bar. He walked over to us, smiling.

"Jasper," Edward greeted happily as they exchanged some sort of handshake. He looked over at me then, "And this is Bella. Bella, my best friend, Jasper."

"Ahh, so you're the reason," Jasper said as he extended his hand to me.

"Reason?" I asked as I shook his hand.

"The reason for me laying my ass on the line and risking possible termination."

I gasped as Edward hissed, "Jasper!"

Jasper chuckled, "Let me grab you some menus. I'll be right back."

As soon as Jasper was gone, I rounded on Edward. He held his hands up in protest. "He's kidding, Bella. Well, kind of. I mean, we aren't supposed to be up here, but I know the owner and he won't fire Jazz over this."

"Edward," I sighed.

Edward reached across the table and slid his hand over mine. "Really, Bella. Everything's fine. And besides, the guy owes me a favor." He smirked, winking at me before leaning back in his chair.

This time I walked in the front of the restaurant. The lady at the hostess stand gave me a warm smile before leading me to a seat at a window over looking the ocean. When the waiter arrived I ordered coffee and a spinach omelette. As I gazed out over the water, I thought back to that night. We must have stayed at that table for three hours or so, just talking and getting to know each other. I told him about my parents and my school, about Rose and my dreams of studying journalism in college. Edward in turn told me about growing up in Santa Cruz, about how he was working full time at the Boardwalk during the summers trying to save for college, where he planned on studying politics and government, probably somewhere local due to costs. His eyes positively danced as he talked about college and I could tell how important it was to him. From there, our conversation easily flowed to likes and dislikes, friends and whatnot. I was still surprised at how easy it had been to talk to him, and how relaxed he had made me feel.

As I enjoyed my omelette, I couldn't help but look around in hopes of seeing Jasper. During that first date with Edward, Jasper had been nothing but sweet to me, making me feel even more comfortable in their company. He had even refused the tip Edward tried to leave for him, saying something about 'using it for gas money to cart his ass around.' I laughed to myself at that memory. But ultimately, it had to end.

_"Did you have a nice time?" Edward asked as he walked me up the dock towards our yacht, our hands entwined between us._

"I did," I quickly responded. "The food was delicious."

He nodded. "They really are the best place to eat down there."

We both fell silent as we approached the slip. I bit my lip, not wanting to say good-night.

"Can I see you again tomorrow? I mean, I don't want to take you away from your family -"

"Yes!" I answered a little too eagerly. He chuckled lightly as he tucked a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Well, thank you, Bella." His voice lowered as he stared intently into my eyes. I could feel my heartbeat pick up, almost to a pounding rhythm. Was he going to kiss me? Please God, let him kiss me. But would I be bad at it? Would he laugh?

He took a small step towards me, closing the tiny gap that had been between us and I lost all thought. One arm slid around my waist while the other cupped my cheek. Very slowly, he lowered his head down to me. I closed my eyes in anticipation. But nothing could prepare me for the feel of Edward's lips on mine. I had been kissed before, but they were just pecks, nothing like what Edward was doing to me now. His lips felt like satin as they moved almost hesitantly with mine. My hand gripped the hair at his neck as his tongue gently slid past my parted lips. I sighed, reveling in his taste. I never wanted to let go. This was what first kisses should always be like. Perfect.

I did see Edward the next day, and the day after that and the day after that. Honestly, I think I saw him every day I was there that summer, except for that one day. The day after our first fight.

_"They fucking hated me, Bella!" Edward shouted, pacing back and forth._

"No, Edward, they didn't. They just -"

"They what? What, Bella?" he turned to me, his eyes blazing.

I looked down, fiddling with the hem of my dress. "I don't know."

"I do," he said in a small voice. My head snapped up, not liking the flat tone of his voice. I could see his profile as he stared out into the ocean. The moonlight reflected off his skin, making him look harsh, like he was cut from metal.

"They want to see you with someone more...suited for you. Not someone who could be your pool boy."

"Edward!" I gasped. "My parents are NOT like that."

He turned towards me. "Bella, come on! What was all that talk about my future and where did I think I would be in five years? And what about your father and all that shit about loans and applications and how I'd better be prepared for rejection? And had I looked into community college?"

"He was just trying to help -"

"Help? Bella, he was pointing out my lack of financial status."

"He was not!" I exclaimed. This was not at all how I thought the evening would go when my parents suggested I invite Edward. They were curious about this person who was taking all my time.

Edward leaned on the wooden railing. He was back to staring at the ocean.

"Why are you with me?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"What? Edward, -"

He cut me off again, "I'm not like you or your family."

"I know -"

"I don't have money, I probably never will." He turned back towards me. "So why are you with me? Are you bored? Am I an experiment? Something you can look back on and laugh at?"

I could feel the tears prickling behind my eyes. How could he even ask me this? After all we had talked about, all we had shared.

"- bored little rich girl getting her kicks with the local -"

He didn't have time to finish as my palm connected with his cheek. His eyes were wide and full of surprise as he stared at me. I stepped back, shocked at what I'd done, tears streaming down my face. Without a word, I turned and walked back into the restaurant.

I paid for my breakfast and exited Stagnaro's. The wharf was beginning to fill with people as I walked past the open fish vendors. I came to a stop in front of Marini's, the candy shop where Rose and I would always go for something sweet. I pushed the door open and the smell of warm chocolate filled my nose. Sitting on a stool at the counter, I waited patiently for my turn to order. I looked at the stool to my right, and suddenly I was seeing another day, another time.

_"Bella, can I talk to you?"_

Rose and I had just ordered our apples when Edward burst in the front door, almost running over to me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rose snarled, spinning around on the stool and stepping between us.

"Bella, please?" he pleaded, trying to bypass Rose.

I placed a hand on her shoulder, moving her to the side so I could see him. My heart clenched at the sight of him. He looked miserable, not to mention there was a pinkish mark on his left cheek.

"What do you want, Edward?" I asked in a steady voice, surprising myself.

"Can I talk to you, please?" His eyes flashed from Rose back to me. "Alone?"

"Oh, I don't think so," Rose spat.

"Rose, it's fine." She looked at me. "Really." I slid off the stool and followed Edward out the back door. As soon as the door clicked shut, he began apologizing.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of what I said. Please, believe me."

"Then why did you say it?" I asked in a small voice. I wanted to believe him, I really did, but some part of me just couldn't.

He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I - It- God!" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Yesterday I found out my father had gotten laid off from his job last month. Things haven't been the greatest around the Masen household, but I never expected that. He sat me down and basically told me that with the economy and job market the way it is now, it didn't look hopeful for him getting a job anytime soon. They had to dip into their savings to help pay the bills. That savings account was going to be my college fund. It wasn't big, but it was something, and I knew it meant a lot for my parents to contribute. Now with that gone...I'm sorry, Bella. That's no excuse. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Edward, I -"

He took a step towards me, gently cupping my cheek. "This summer has been...amazing, for lack of a better word. Meeting you, spending time with you...I don't want that to end." He tilted my head up until I was staring directly into his green eyes. The emotion that radiated back surprised me, but not as much as what he said next.

"I love you, Bella."

A woman's voice broke me out of my revere, asking me what I would like. I quickly told her and was soon handed a small white bag full of goodies. With one last glance towards that back door, I left Marini's. I had forgiven Edward, of course. Why? Because I knew he was sorry and also because I was in love with him, too. The smile on his face when I repeated his words back to him still warms my heart to this day. He had to get back to work then but we made plans to see each other later that night. We ended up going out with Jasper, his girlfriend, Alice, Rose and Garrett, one of Edward's co-workers. Afterward, Edward came back to the yacht with me while Rose went to a party with Garrett, Jasper and Alice. My parents were in Monterey for the night and I remembered being extremely nervous about being alone with him. Especially when I realized where the night was heading.

_"We don't have to do this, Bella," Edward whispered against my lips. "I will wait for you, always."_

We were laying on a blanket under the stars on the deck of the yacht. Somewhere in the middle of our conversation about my horrible bowling skills, Edward leaned over and kissed me, and we had yet to stop. I looked up at him propped above me, his body laying half on top of mine. His shirt was unbuttoned and I bit my lower lip as I trailed my fingertips down the smooth contours of his chest. He shivered, and the muscles in his stomach tightened under my touch as he gazed down at me. My hands came to a stop at the button of his jeans and his breathing hitched.

"I want to," I answered as I brought one hand around the back of his neck and pulled him back down to me.

"I love you," he breathed out right before his lips met mine.

When I was fully exposed before him I could feel my shyness beginning to overtake me. As Edward's eyes roamed up my naked body I saw the love there. It was the way he gently kissed every scar, caressed every curve, that let me know I had made the right choice. I gasped when he entered me, gripping his shoulders as I waited for the pain to subside. Edward was patient, stilling inside me as he placed gentle kisses over me, whispering his love in my ear.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern laced over his features.

I nodded. "Yeah. Are you?"

He laughed softly. "I'm perfect."

He began moving then, slowly, cautiously, always gauging my reactions. We were both virgins before this, and both extremely nervous. But it was exactly how a first time should be: slightly awkward, slightly painful, but also sweet and full of love.

I could see the Boardwalk from my position on the wharf. It was open and the rides were in full swing. My little trip down memory lane must have taken longer than I'd thought, but there was one memory that I had yet to think about and I could feel it creeping up on me as I made my way back.

_"Promise me you'll call," I begged, sobbing into his chest._

"Every single day," he whispered, running his hands up and down my back, trying to soothe my tears.

I pulled back so I could see his face. My heart broke even more at the sight of tear tracks staining his cheeks. He brought his thumb up to my face and wiped away a fresh tear.

"I love you, always."

"I love you, too."

We kissed then, a bittersweet kiss. I tasted the salt of my tears, or maybe they were Edward's, as we explored each other for the last time.

I heard my mother call me from the deck and I reluctantly pulled away.

"Goodbye, Edward."

"Not goodbye, see you later." I looked up at him, doubtful. He smiled, my crooked smile, and kissed my forehead. "Trust me."

Edward did call...for awhile. Then one day when I went to call him, I was met with "the number you are trying to reach is no longer in service". We still e-mailed, but eventually those became few and far between, but we were both to blame for that one. It was our senior year, I knew how busy I was and I could only imagine how it was for Edward, who last I heard was working another job besides the one at the Boardwalk. I thought about him often, he was my first in so many ways, and while I had hoped it would last, deep down I knew better. But when my parents announced they were returning to Santa Cruz for a weekend in the summer, I decided to join them, just to see...

I walked around the Boardwalk, randomly searching the places I knew he had worked. After awhile, I decided that it was time to go. He wasn't here, maybe it was his day off, and I was okay with that. It would have been nice to see him, but a part of me knew it was a long shot. As I made my way to the exit, I saw a familiar face. Eric was his name, and I remembered him working with Edward at one of the rides last year. Figuring it wouldn't hurt to ask, I walked up to him.

He didn't recognize me and I wasn't surprised. They probably saw thousands of people come through here each day. But when I asked him if Edward would be working today, I couldn't stop the smile on my face as he answered. Another wave of excitement ran through my body as I walked out of the Boardwalk and caught a cab back to the dock. I headed to my room on the yacht and plopped down on the bed, my mind reeling at the possibilities. Reaching over to my nightstand, I removed a letter from inside the top drawer. As I read over my acceptance letter to Yale University, Eric's voice echoed in my head.

_"Edward Masen? He doesn't work here anymore. He's gone, off at some early admission college thing. He got accepted to Yale." _

**********

**A/N: Thank you all for everything you've done. This fandom is incredible and I am proud to be a part of it! **

**I haven't decided if I'm going to add more to this or not yet, but it is something that I keep thinking about. Not sure about a chapter fic, but maybe a series of one shots? Let me know what you all think! **


	2. Yale Days

**AN: **When I wrote Boardwalk Nights, I always knew that I would someday want to know more about these two. I know that it took me awhile, but I really wanted to get their story right. So here it is, written for the Fandom Against Sexual Assault compilation, the sequel to Boardwalk Nights. Hope you guys enjoy!

**~oOo~**

**Yale Days: A Boardwalk Nights Sequel**

**EPOV**

I quickly headed up the cobblestone path, making my way to the old campus. People were everywhere: families gathered, oohing and awwing over the architecture of the buildings. I sidestepped a runaway toddler and ran headfirst into a collection of balloons.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," came a man's voice from behind the attacking balloons. My arms were flailing around me as I tried to get myself loose from the strings. Once I was finally free, a little old lady began profusely apologizing, patting my arms as if checking to make sure I was unharmed.

"I'm okay," I mumbled, embarrassed by all the attention. Once I passed her inspection, she let me go. I looked down at my watch. Shit, I was already supposed to be at Cross, ready to go with everyone else.

I hated graduation day.

Dodging another attack of balloons, I turned sharply to the right, taking a shortcut. My shoes echoed throughout the surrounding halls as I ran through the courtyards. I was going to be late for my own graduation.

My steps faltered until I skidded to a stop. I was graduating from law school today. After seven years, I was finally done. I took a deep breath and sat down on one of the benches lining the walkway. It was funny how things always hit you at the very last minute.

No one ever thought I would get into Yale. I mean, my parents dreamed of me going to an Ivy League school, but realistically, I knew my financial status. There was no way I could even touch Yale – no matter how many jobs I had. However, when that acceptance letter arrived, I vowed I would make it work. And somehow I did. Somehow, I got myself here.

_"Edward? Edward, son, are you listening to me?"_

_"What?" I asked, tearing my gaze away from the towering buildings that would be my home for the next four years._

_My dad sighed and gestured to the trunk of our car. "I don't think I can stay parked here for much longer. Grab what you can and let's start hauling this up to your room."_

_I nodded and began carrying the boxes up the walkway. According to my new student packet, I was part of Berkeley College, living in Vanderbilt Hall with other freshman. Following the signs and the trail of other students, we finally came to a stop in front of what would be my home for the coming year._

_The door was open, and I cautiously poked my head in. Cardboard boxes already lined one side of the room, covering one of the two beds. It looked like my roommate had already arrived, though I had no clue where he was. My arms were beginning to hurt from holding the box of books, and I quickly set it on the other bed, turning back to help my dad. We were about to head back down when what looked like a pro-football player strolled into the room._

_"Whoa, hey, you must be my roomie? I'm Emmett McCarty," he said with a huge smile, sticking his hand out. _

_"Um, Edward," I said, shaking his hand. "Edward Masen."_

_"Welcome, Edward. I hope you don't mind, I already claimed that bed. We can switch if you'd like, no biggie."_

_I shook my head. "No, it's fine."_

_"Edward," my dad interrupted. "I'm going to run down and move the car."_

_Emmett turned toward my dad. "Do you guys have more stuff? I just finished saying goodbye to my parents, so if you need any help, I'm your guy."_

_My dad looked at me and then smiled at Emmett. "That would be great, young man. Thank you."_

_"So, should I call you Mr. Masen?" Emmett asked as we walked down the hall._

_My dad chuckled. "You can Mr. Masen if you'd like. Having two Edwards might be a little confusing."_

_"Edward, huh?" Emmett looked over at me. "You a junior?" he asked. I nodded. "Cool. I like that. There's something awesome about keeping names in the family, you know?" Emmett talked and talked and continued talking all the way until it was time for my dad to leave._

_He gave Emmett a pat on his back. "Now, you watch out for my son, okay?" I rolled my eyes as my new roommate nodded._

_"He'll be in safe hands with me, sir," Emmett said, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. My father just laughed and turned to me. His face grew serious as he walked up to me._

_He didn't say anything, just wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. I didn't care if it was uncool to hug your dad, I returned his affection. I would miss him, no lie. MY family was my rock and now here I was going to be without them._

_My dad pulled back, clapping me on my shoulders. "Good thing your mom's not here, huh? She'd make Niagara Falls look like a puddle." I laughed, knowing he was right and that it was a good thing I said goodbye to my mother back in Santa Cruz. "Take care of yourself, son. We'll see you soon. I am so proud of you," he said before hugging me one last time and walking out of the room._

_"So, you up for a welcome party tonight?" Emmett asked._

I chuckled at the memory of meeting Emmett for the first time. He was loud and obnoxious, but he was also humorous and extremely loyal. It turned out that he was a Political Science major like I was, so a majority of our classes were together. I won't lie; I owed much of my college experience to Emmett. He was constantly dragging me to parties during my first week, wanting to meet everyone he possibly could. It was all about the connections, he would always say.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, and I laughed as I read the message displayed on my screen. Speaking of the devil…

**Dude, your hair is never going to lay flat. Now get your ass over here!**

Memories of my first graduation from Yale washed over me, and I remembered standing in front of the mirror for at least thirty minutes trying to get my hair to lie flat just once. Apparently Emmett remembered as well.

I stood up and continued walking toward the meeting spot. I slid my phone back in my pocket, smiling as my fingers brushed against what I'd hoped would be my good luck charm today. My pace quickened as the Law School sign came into view. I could see the other graduates idly standing around, all just waiting for the ceremony to begin.

One head stood above the rest, and I shook my head, laughing. Of course Emmett would have somehow finagled his way back here to where only the graduates were supposed to be. He saw me and threw his arm in the air, waving it back and forth as if I couldn't see him.

"You're finally here!" he shouted, running up to me. "Hey, do you think this thing will be over by five? You're making me miss the big game tonight." His eyes were twinkling and I knew he was joking. But Emmett did love his sports. In fact, it was his love for sports that changed my whole Yale experience in an instant.

_"It's just a little water, California! Come on!"_

_"A little water, my ass," I muttered under my breath as Emmett sprinted ahead of me off to the dorms. I pushed my hair out of my eyes as the rain fell around me. Fall had come to New Haven, and I was still trying to get used to the weather. And of course, Emmett decided now would be the perfect time to play touch football._

_I had just made it off of the field when the skies opened up, and what felt like a bucket of cold water fell over my head. My shoes felt as if they were sinking into the ground, getting destroyed with each step I took. I finally reached the cover of the dorm and I quickly ran in, hurrying to get upstairs and out of these clothes._

_My head was down, as I tried to keep the water from getting into my eyes, and I rounded the corner a little too fast, knocking into something – or someone. Books and papers scattered to the ground at my feet, and I bent down frantically trying to gather everything up._

_"Shit, I am so sorry." I kept apologizing over and over to the black rain boots that were poised in front of me – that hadn't actually moved this entire time._

_I was still apologizing when I heard it._

_"Edward?"_

_I froze. It couldn't be. That voice. That was the voice that I'd heard every day in my mind since last summer. I was imagining it. Obviously. I had finally cracked under the pressure of an Ivy League school. Yeah, I was insane._

_But then she spoke again. My name._

_"Edward?"_

_I looked up, droplets of water fell down my face and I blinked…and then blinked again._

_The scattered books were forgotten as my body pulled me upward. She looked just as I remembered, but also different. Her brown hair was shorter and parted slightly to the right. Her face held more make-up than I remember her wearing, but it was still mild compared to many girls around here. Yet, she was more beautiful than all by far._

_Bella Swan. The girl I could easily call my first love. _

_Her brown eyes were wide, holding surprise as I assumed mine were. I stared at her, not really knowing what to say, not really trusting my eyes. She shifted her weight, nervously pulling her bottom lip between her teeth._

_"You - you don't remember," she muttered, more to herself. She shook her head, almost as if trying to clear her head before reaching down to grab her things. _

_"Bella," I finally managed to squeak out. Her head snapped up, her books once again forgotten. "Of course I remember. I just...what...I...what are you doing here?" I sputtered like an idiot._

_"I go here," she said simply, her lips curving up into a smile. _

_I felt my smile widen. I couldn't believe this. There was so much I wanted to say, so much I wanted to ask. Instead all I could come up with was, "I'm dripping on your papers."_

_Bella laughed, and the sound was so familiar. I ran my hand through my hair, drops of water falling on my shoulder. Taking a deep breath to steady myself, I asked, "Would you like to go get coffee with me?"_

Thanks to that random game of touch football, Bella was brought back into my life. We did go get coffee that day down in the dining hall. We fell into easy conversation like we always had. It was insane finding out that not only was she at the same college as me, but she lived in the same dorm - just on the first floor, whereas I was on the second. We laughed over how we had managed to go months without seeing each other in the halls. She spoke of her major - journalism, and we both groaned over the general education classes that we had to take. We must have talked for hours because the next thing I knew, the sun had set outside. I offered to walk Bella back to her dorm, since I was heading that way anyways, and she agreed.

_Our conversation slowed as we approached Bella's door. I felt nervous, anxious, and I couldn't explain why. It was almost like I was on my first date with Bella. Oh, if only Jasper could see me now, I chuckled to myself. Bella looked up at me, eyebrows furrowed. I just shook my head. We finally reached her door and she turned to face me, looking down at her hands. _

_"Bella?" I asked, wondering what was going on inside her head._

_"What happened?" she asked, her voice not much more than a whisper. I knew what she was talking about, of course, but I didn't know how to answer. Instead, I just stood there, staring at the white board tacked to her door. Someone named Jessica needed to call someone named Mike. "Edward? I mean, if you don't want to talk about it..." she trailed off._

_"No, no, Bella, that's not it." I took a deep breath. "The thing is, I honestly don't know. Senior year was such a blur for me. I was working three jobs and taking college prep courses - everything I could do to get in here. I meant to keep in touch, Bella. I really did."_

_She smiled, a sad smile. "I called your phone once. I got that recording saying it was out of service."_

_I nodded. "My backpack was stolen from the Boardwalk. My phone was in it. We reported it stolen and then Dad changed to a different service for some amazing family plan. I lost everyone's phone number, including yours."_

_"You never asked for it back, when you e-mailed me, I mean."_

_"And I regretted that move every day." This time it was my turn to fidget nervously. "I could tell how busy you were from your e-mails. I didn't want to, I don't know, distract you, I guess. And then things just..."_

_"Got crazy?" Bella finished, and I nodded. "I know what you mean. I can't even remember the last half of senior year." She looked up at me, her eyes searching mine. "But I thought of you, often." My heart clenched at her words. I wanted to reach out at push away that strand of stray hair from her face, or take her hand, anything. I just wanted to touch her. But instead of reaching out for her, I tightened my hand into a fist. I didn't know if my touch was welcome, so I went another route._

_"Would you like to hang out tomorrow night? Maybe watch a movie or something?"_

"Yo, Edward! Snap out of it!" Emmett slapped me on the side of my head.

"Damn it, Emmett!"

He just laughed, ignoring my frustration. "You're about to miss your entrance." He pointed to the side of the field where the graduating class was gathering, getting ready to line up. I shot Emmett a grin, slapping his arm as I ran past him. Tripping over my gown as I struggled to put it on while running, I slid into place behind Ben Cheney. Ben smiled at me, and I winked back. He had been one of my closest friends in law school and crazily, we had both gotten jobs at the same firm in New York. The firm only accepted two new hires a year and this was the first year both had come from Yale.

"You ready, man?" he asked, straightening his cap.

"As I'll ever be," I responded, looking around once more. Emmett was gone, I assumed to his seat. A light breeze blew through the air, rustling the trees. Something brushed up against my leg, and I looked down. The wind had blown around a paper bag and now it was trapped up against my leg. Leaning down, I picked it up, preparing to throw it away when I saw the name on the bag. Bottega Lounge.

_"What's wrong, Bella? You're quiet tonight," I asked as I looked over the drink menu. Bella and I had been spending more time together - not dating - but pretty much reconnecting as friends. It was something we both agreed on. We had both changed since that summer in Santa Cruz, and now we were taking the time to get to know each other. It was nice. Our summer in Santa Cruz was the epitome of teen love. Now, in our sophomore year, I could easily call Bella my best friend. _

_Bella was looking around the bar. The Bottega Lounge was one of the most popular hangouts for students, and it being a Friday night, the place was packed. I was lucky enough to score us a table. _

_"Bella?" I tried again, nudging her with my foot._

_She blinked, as if coming out from a daze. "What? Oh, I'm sorry, Edward. I've just...I guess I'm just tired."_

_I smiled at her. "Ah, the joys of being a student." She smiled back but it didn't quite reach her eyes._

_"Hey, what's up?" I reached across the table and entwined my hand with hers. _

_Bella stared at our hands before letting out a groan, her head dropping to the table. "Why is Jessica such a -"_

_"Bitch?" I suggested._

_Bella looked up under her eyelashes, and laughed. "This coming from the guy who dated her for two months."_

_This time I groaned. "It was more like a month and a half. What was I thinking?"_

_"I won't lie. I questioned your sanity during that time." We were both laughing as the waitress came up and took our orders. Once she was gone, I turned back to Bella._

_"So seriously, what's the witch done now?"_

_Bella sighed. "I just...I can never get anything done. Or sleep! She's up all hours of the night. She has multiple boys over all the time." She cast a glare at me, and I held my hands up in surrender. "I fell asleep in the library the other night. That's how tired I was."_

_"That's ridiculous, Bells. Have you thought about asking for a different roommate?"_

_"Yeah, it's too late in the semester to switch. How the hell did I end up with her two years in a row?"_

_I stroked her hand as our drinks were delivered. Bella downed half of hers in one drink, and I chuckled. _

_"Don't laugh at me," she grumbled. "Just because you took the easy way out..."_

_"That's it!" I exclaimed. "Come live with Emmett and me."_

_She choked on her drink. "What?"_

_"We have that extra bedroom in the apartment, and I know I don't have to tell you that having another person living there would help my financial situation tremendously."_

_"Edward -"_

_"Bella, please?" I jutted out my lower lip. "Don't make me beg. I will. I will get on my knees right here and beg."_

_"Not the lip. Damn it, Edward." My lower lip began to quiver and I turned up the puppy dog eyes. "I hate you, you know that?" And just like that, I knew I had won. "What about Emmett?"_

_"What about him?" I shrugged. _

_The next week, Bella moved into our off campus apartment. And as I predicted, Emmett didn't mind one bit, especially since Bella loved to cook. It was amazingly easy living with Bella and Emmett. We all got along exceptionally well, and I was happy. Happier than I'd been in awhile. It didn't take me long to realize why I was so happy. _

_I was in love with Bella. _

_Again._

_Around the time I realized I wanted to be with Bella, she began seeing Mike Newton, some boy in one of her classes. Now, Bella had dated before and I hadn't minded. However, with my new-found feelings, I sat by and watched as he would come over for dinner, eat our food, and then snuggle with her on our couch. Yes, I was jealous and it was beginning to affect me. I was grumpy and easily irritated. Bella could tell something was wrong, but I would shrug it off and go pout in my room. I was pathetic. I had wasted too much time, and I think that thought pissed me off most of all. I started picking fights with both Emmett and Bella on a fairly regular basis. I knew I was being ridiculous, but I couldn't stop. _

_Then came that Wednesday when everything that could have gone wrong, did. I woke up to the news that Bella's parents were visiting next week, and I knew what they thought about me. From there, the day just got worse. I spilt coffee on myself, dropped my laptop which contained my entire college life, got a D on a paper, and walked in to find Mike lounging on my couch._

_"Hey Edward, what's up?" he greeted cheerfully._

_The scent of lasagna floated in from the kitchen, and I knew Bella was making dinner. I threw my saturated backpack on the floor and plopped down in Emmett's recliner._

_"Don't you have a house?"_

_Bella chose that moment to join us. "Edward!"_  
_"What?" _

_"What's wrong with you?" she asked, looking confused._

_"What's wrong with me? Nothing. I'm peachy. I just love coming home and having company every night. Right, Mikey?" Mike just looked at me, stunned. "You know, I was thinking. Since Mikey is here almost every night, maybe he should pay rent. I mean, it's only fair. He eats our food, watches our TV -"_

_"Edward, stop!" Bella said, her voice rising. _

_"I can leave," Mike said from the couch, starting to stand up._

_"Good," I said at the same time Bella said, "No."_

_The room fell silent as Bella and I glared at each other. After a few minutes, she opened her mouth to say something when the smoke alarm in the kitchen went off. Bella turned on her heel and headed into the kitchen. I could hear her banging things around. I considered going in after her, but then she came storming back out._

_"Thank you, Edward. The lasagna is burned."_

_"Oh, and this is somehow my fault?" I challenged. _

_"What is wrong with you?" Bella asked again, throwing her hands up in frustration._

_I stood up, suddenly not wanting to be there. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing." I grabbed my backpack, slinging it over my shoulders, and walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind me. I didn't stop walking until I made it to the library. I quickly scanned my student ID and headed up to the third floor, sinking down into one of the study carrels. I stared into space for awhile, trying to figure out what to do. Eventually, I pulled out my Foreign Policy text book and began reading the chapter discussed in class - ignoring the water stains on the bottom. I don't know how long I was there for when I suddenly noticed someone was standing behind me. I glanced up and saw Bella leaning against the top of the carrel. _

_"Hey," she whispered._

_"Hey."_

_She motioned to my book. "Studying?"_

_"Obviously," I answered, trying to figure out what she was doing there. _

_"Can we talk?"_

_Instead of answering her, I asked, "How did you know where I was?"_

_She let out a laugh. "Because you're like me. And this is where we always end up."_

_"God, we're lame." I smiled._

_"A joke, that's an improvement." She took a breath. "What's wrong, Edward? And don't say nothing. You haven't been acting like yourself lately."_

_I closed my book. "I just have a lot going on."_

_"That's bullshit." My eyes widened at her language. Bella hardly ever swore. _

_"What do you want me to say, Bella?" I stood up and pushed past her, heading into the stacks._

_Bella followed, like I somehow knew she would. "I want you to be honest with me and stop acting like a jerk."_

_I stopped and started scanning the shelf, looking for nothing in particular but just wanting something else to do. "I said it's nothing."_

_She grabbed my arm, turning me so that I was facing her. Her brown eyes were shimmering, and I could tell she was trying not to cry. Now I hated myself even more. Bella was talking, her lips were moving, but I couldn't hear anything she was saying. My eyes were frozen on the corner of her eye where one drop of moisture managed to escape. I watched it slide down the apple of her cheek, over the freckle that sat there, before I reached out and gently wiped it away with the pad of my thumb. But now the problem was I didn't want to stop touching her._

_Bella stopped speaking as my thumb moved to trace her bottom lip. My gaze was fixed as she tried to pull her bottom lip between her teeth. I shook my head, not letting her hide._

_"Edward, what -"_

_She didn't get to finish whatever question she was about to ask. My lips found hers, silencing her with a kiss. At first she didn't respond, but then her mouth slowly parted and she kissed me back. _

_So much came flooding back just from that one kiss. All my feelings from that summer swam through my mind, only intensifying what I already felt for her. I slid my arm around her back, pulling her closer to me._

_And then I realized what I was doing._

_I pulled away, causing Bella to sway from my sudden departure. Her eyes blinked open, and she stared at me. "Edward?"_

_"I…I can't, Bella. We can't." She opened her mouth to say something, but I stopped her. "Mike."_

"Okay, graduates, are you ready? This is it!" Professor Banner was running up and down the line, making sure we were all in formation. That damned Pomp & Circumstance music started playing as we all shuffled out onto the field. After our little parade, I was finally seated and immediately began scanning the crowd. I looked for Emmett, knowing if I found him, I would find my family.

I smiled to myself as I saw Emmett deep in conversation with my father. Those two had formed some weird bond that day they met and it had lasted these past six years. Emmett looked up, meeting my gaze. He smiled and then motioned to the empty chair next to him, shrugging. My brows furrowed. Where was she?

I turned my attention back to the ceremony. Gotta love all those commencement speakers. Pretty soon my mind was wandering…wandering back to Bella. We didn't get together right away. I left her there in the library and just walked around campus that night, trying to clear my head. Then I did what any guy would do in a stressful situation. I avoided her.

_"God damn it, Edward! You can't avoid me forever!"_

_I looked up from where I was laying on my bed. Bella was standing in my doorway, hands on her hips._

_"I don't know what you're talking about," I said calmly, looking back down at my book._

_"Don't give me that. You haven't said more than two words to me since that night." She began pacing. "I don't know what you want. I broke up with Mike over three months ago, and yet nothing. I'm still just waiting."_

_"Waiting for what?" I asked._

_She stopped and looked at me. "Waiting for you to kiss me again."_

A loud whistle broke through the Chairman's speech. I looked around, spotting Emmett grinning madly. In the once vacant chair next to him sat Bella. She smiled at me, and I felt myself smile in return. She blew me a kiss and then motioned for me to pay attention. I chuckled, turning back to the speaker. The rest of the ceremony passed in a blur. When they called my name, a loud chorus of cheers erupted from where my family sat. I turned to face them, holding my diploma over my head and pumped my fist victoriously. I had done it! I had graduated with honors from Yale Law School.

The smile was still on my face as my family surrounded me following the ceremony. My mother had tears in her eyes as she hugged me, and she whispered words of congratulations in my ear. Next in line was my father who squeezed me so tight I thought I was going to lose oxygen. Over his shoulder, I could see Bella talking with my mother. They both were smiling and wiping the corners of their eyes. The two most important women in my life.

_"I love you."_

_Bella's head snapped up from the mixing bowl, turning to look at where I sat on top of the bar. I held back a laugh as I saw that she had flour on her nose. "What?"_

_"I love you," I repeated, smirking at her expression. She didn't say anything, just froze. I hopped off the counter and walked over to her. I brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "What? Nothing to say?"_

_"I…I just I…"_

_Smiling, I wrapped my arms around her waist, my fingers playing with the ties of her apron. "You don't have to say it back. That's not why I said it. I just wanted you to know."_

_"But I do!" Bella said suddenly, her face flushing. "I do love you, Edward. Truthfully, I don't think I ever stopped." She smiled shyly up at me, and my heart felt like it would explode. She loved me. I felt like shouting it from the rooftops but figured that would be a little extreme. Instead, I leaned down and kissed her. She tasted sweet, like the batter of the cookies she was making. As my tongue slid into her mouth, I could taste the chocolate from the morsels she had told me she didn't eat._

_I bent down, grasping her lower body and lifting her up. Bella wrapped her legs around my waist as I began to move us backward._

_"The oven's on!" Bella gasped, pulling her lips from mine._

_With one hand, I reached out and fiddled with the knobs until I heard the oven click off. I cocked an eyebrow at Bella, and she just laughed. Her laughter was short lived as I leaned over and ran my lips over the curve of her neck. Carefully, I maneuvered us through the apartment and into my bedroom._

_Gently, I laid her on my bed and leaned back, taking in the way her brown hair framed her face. This wasn't the first time we had been together since we started dating, nor was it the second, but we both knew that something was different. We took our time removing each other's clothes, kissing every inch of newly exposed skin. Light caresses and soft kisses were exchanged as we teased each other to the brink of excitement._

_"I love you," Bella whispered as I positioned myself at her entrance. _

_"You were always the only one for me," I responded as I slid inside her._

"Hey there sexy, where'd you go?"

I blinked, seeing Bella standing before me. "Wouldn't you like to know?" I smirked, wrapping my arms around her. She was almost eye level with me, thanks to the heels she was wearing, so I didn't have to bend too far to kiss her.

"Congratulations, baby," she whispered against my lips. "I knew you could do it."

I smiled down at her. Of course she did, she had been the one to convince me to apply. I owed her so much, and she didn't even realize it. I reached down and grabbed her hand. "Come with me."

I turned and pulled her through the crowd. I caught Emmett's eye and he nodded, smiling. "Edward? Where are we going? What about your parents?" Bella was shouting questions behind me as we made our way off of the field.

"Emmett will keep them busy," I answered.

Bella kept asking questions until we reached the steps of the library. "What are we doing here?" she asked, confused as I reached into my pocket and pulled out a key. "How did you get that? Edward, what's going on?"

"You remember when Emmett was part of that fraternity for a month?" She nodded. "Well, apparently they have keys to all the buildings. Emmett swiped a few."

"Figures," she mumbled. "But that still doesn't answer my question. What are we doing here?"

I didn't answer, just smiled and pulled her into the building, closing the door behind us. I quickly lead her up the stairs to the third floor. The lights were off, but the sun streamed through the stained glass windows, casting a rainbow of colors around the room. I pulled her to the back, stopping at a familiar carrel. Smiling, I turned to her.

"Ok, you're on something. What is going on? Why are we here?"

"Don't you know where we are?" I asked, mock hurt in my voice.

Bella looked around. "The library, obviously." Her eyes fell on the carrel. "Wait, isn't this your 'claimed' study spot."

I laughed and patted the wood. "Yes, yes it is. We shared many a long night this carrel and I." Bella laughed with me. "This was also where I ran that night - that night when I realized how much I still loved you and how much I wanted to be with you but couldn't because you were with someone else. I came back here that night, after I ran out on you, and all I could think about was how much time I had wasted. How I should have done things differently, told you sooner how I felt." I grazed my fingers down the side of her cheek, smiling gently. "The day you came into my life, when I saw you standing in line for that ride so many years ago, I could only think one thing: how did I get so lucky to have her pick my line?"

"Edward," Bella said softly, her voice barely a whisper.

"The day you left Santa Cruz was one of the worst of my life, but at the same time, it changed something in me. That day, I decided that I would be a man that you could bring home to meet your parents and not have to explain why I worked at an amusement park."

"My parents love you," Bella interrupted.

"I know that now, but back then I could only think of how different I was from you and of how I wanted to be better _for _you. Honestly, I never thought I'd see you again." She let out a laugh at that and nodded. I brought her hand to my lips and kissed the back before straightening up. "Bella, today I can finally say that I feel like I've become someone that you can be proud of. People always say things like, you've made me a better man, but you truly did."

She opened her mouth to say something, but snapped it shut when she saw me getting down on one knee. With a shaking hand, I reached in my pocket and pulled out a little black box. Bella gasped, clasping her free hand over her mouth.

"Bella, I love you. I have for the last seven years. You make me feel like I can do anything, and I can't thank you enough for that. And I want to spend every day of forever making sure you feel the same." I took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. "Will you do me the honor of being my wife? Will you marry me?"

I could hear Bella's sharp intake of breath, see the tears welling in her eyes. I could hear my heartbeat pounding in my chest as I waited. But none of that mattered, not once she answered.

"Yes, Edward. Yes, I will marry you."

**~oOo~**

**AN: ** So what did you guys think? I hoped you all liked it! Thank you so much for all who read and who wanted more.


End file.
